


Losing my words

by JohnnyWinchester



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comic-Con, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyWinchester/pseuds/JohnnyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The walking dead's cast make a surprise visit to the comic con fans to share a teaser from season's 6 anticipated last episode.Once you stand up to ask a question ,Norman's eyes are focused only on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spotlight

"With no further ado ,please all welcome the cast of the walking dead."The high pitch screams of the fangirls who could have sworn they are Norman's or Andy's true loves ,signaled the entrance of the cast.You are seated somewhere in the middle with your two best friends who share your love for the series.Truth be told you were never into comic cons ,but you wouldn't miss the chance to see your favorite TV characters in real life.One after the other ,they make their way to their seats.Norman right next to Andy.

-"Just look at him.I hate how he's wearing those sunglasses again.I wanna see his gorgeous blue eyes."Needless to say that all three of you were Andrew's and Norman's fans ,though you had a soft spot for the latter. 

-"I KNOW. Let's hope he'll get tired and take them off."The excitement was written all over your face.Before you knew it ,people start standing up to ask questions.You want to follow along and grab the microphone, but you can't.All these eyes staring at you ,especially his ,was something you couldn't take.

-"Okay next question guys."A spotlight is focused on you.You look around and behind you ,trying to find the person who was gonna ask the next question.Little do you know that your dear -soon to be ex -friends pointed at you .An operator hands you a microphone and asks you to stand up so the cast can see you. You take a deep breath,stand up and address your question to Norman ,hoping that you won't humiliate yourself.

-"Hi guys.I'm Deb and my question is for Norman.Do you think that Daryl ,growing up in a severely abusive environment , would want to have a family ?". Norman stood silent for awhile .

-"Uh..I a....Im sorry I didn't get your question.I got totally distracted.What im about to say is probably gonna make you feel weird but I think you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen."He took off his glasses to get a better look at you.Blushing was just a mild reaction to his words,though it did boost up your confidence.

-"Alright ,alright settle down .Let me answer the question people .I think that all he's ever wanted was to love and be loved in return.He never had that but you can tell from the show and his development how much he values family.So I think that if he found the right girl who'd respect his high guards and his weirdness ,he wouldn't mind .You wanna ask anything else ?"

-"Actually,I do.Can I get a hug?"  
-"You kiddin? I thought you'd never ask." He left his seat and came all the way towards yours.While hugging , he gave you a kiss on the cheeck.As the comic con came to an end ,you checked your pocket and found a small piece of paper that read :"Call me ,Norman."He winked at you and left the panel along with the rest of the cast.That was a night you would never forget.


	2. aftermath

Last night was a blur. With comic con having come to an end and your glorious achievement of getting Norman's number,you and your friends decide to celebrate by drinking lots and lots of shots at the nearest bar.

You were always a light sleeper so the phone that wouldn't stop ringing got you up on your feet in a matter of seconds.  
-"Hello?" You say in an exhausted tone.  
-"Mrs.Angelou ,this is your wake up call."When or how on earth did you manage to get to your hotel room?And most importantly ..Why would you even ask for a wake up call?  
-"Uhm..Thank you ?Can I ask you something ?"  
-"Of course ma'am."  
-"Did I mention last night why i wanted a wake up call?"  
-"If I recollect ma'am, you said ,and I quote :gotta hit the booty tomorrow so don't forget to wake me up."Your sudden humiliation got instantly replaced by a nervous laughter .  
-"Hit the booty ?"you repeat ,wanting to make sure that you heard correctly.  
-"Yes ma'am."  
-"Okay.Thank you." Your head was still buzzing from last night .All you could think about was that you need coffee and a big ,greasy breakfast to help you get back to your senses.Your friends were nowhere to be seen.Searching around the place ,you found a note that read :"If you're reading this ,it means we've been abducted .Okay ,kidding .We are downstairs ,eating breakfast .Love you,Em &Nad." 

You drag yourself to the restroom ,thinking that if you cleaned up and threw some cold water on your face ,it might bring some life into you.The dark circles ,though , were there to stay.You get your hair up in a bun,put on your sunglasses ,Norman style, and head towards your friends.

-"Hey...Look alive "Nad said jokingly.  
-"Trust me ...It'll take some time ...Right now the best I can do is look like a friendly walker ."Laughing at your own joke was a terrible idea ,since it only worsened your headache.  
-"Soo...Deb.How are you feeling for today ?Nervous ?"Em and Nad were now both looking at you.

Putting down your coffee, you look back at them with confusion in your eyes :  
-"What are you talking about guys ?"  
-"You dont remember what happened last night ?"  
-"We went to comic con ,geeked out over the walking dead cast,I got Norman Reedus's number ...Oh shit I got his number ...And then we drunk our guts out."  
-"Oh honey....That wasn't even the fun part. "  
-"Okay ,what did I do?Sang ?oh god..Please tell me I didn't do the karaoke thing again..."  
-"Nope.Well,you did and we filmed you ,but that's not it."  
-"Okay,my head is killing me so just please tell me what happened. "  
-"You drunk called Norman. " 

You spit out your coffee and with utter fear exclaim:-"WHAAAT?NO WAY, YOU'RE JUST MESSING WITH ME."  
-"No we're not. It was after your 11th shot that you grabbed your phone and called him.Hey ,Em what was it exactly that she told him?"  
-"WHAT DID I SAY TO HIM?"That conversation made you realise that waking up hangovered wasn't even the worst part.  
-"You said :Norman this is the hot chick from comic con.Listen.You,me tomorrow.Bring your gorgeous ass over and we'll have a hell of a time.Kisses,EVERYWHERE ."

If somehow the earth could just open in two and swallow you,that'd be great. Realising that not only did you embarrass yourself to the hotel,but most importantly to Norman,all you wanted was to just disappear.

-"Guys....When am I supposed to meet him".The girls turned around and stood up ,ready to leave.  
-"Well..Right now actually ."A burning sensation pierced your chest.A heart attack.You were certain you were having a heart attack.Or ,to be more specific, that's what you were hoping for.  
-"GUYS DON'T LEAVE ME .TAKE ME WITH YOU."You tried to whisper to them ,but they wouldn't let you miss out on your first date with him .

He was wearing a leather jacket ,and tight black pants .He took of his sunglasses ,which made matters worse for you and once spotting you,he headed towards you.  
-"Hey ,hot chic. "He smirked and all you did was bury your face under your hoodie.  
-"Rough night ,huh?"He was able to tell from your looks that you got wasted .  
-"You have no idea By the way, I'm sorry for what I said. I was too drunk to handle myself. "  
-"Don't apologise.I've had my fair share of drunken nights.At least you were sweet on the phone call.Usually when I get drunk, I yell at people ."He did manage to break the ice and make you feel much more comfortable with his cool and relaxed behavior.

-"Why don't you take off your glasses?"he asked.  
-"Trust me..You're not prepared for what lies behind ."  
-"Oh come on ,it can't be that bad."  
-"Oh yes ,it can."After negotiating for a while you decide to make him an offer.  
-"Okay we both take off our glasses in the count of 3."  
-"Deal."You shook hands and removed them at the same time.Looking at you he said:  
-"You know,we're short on walkers ...If you want I can hook you up.I'm sure they'll give you the part."You put back your sunglasses while laughing .  
-"Come on I'm kidding .We all have dark circles. Its not a big deal. Please.I wanna look at your eyes."You couldnt help but oblige to his demand.

After enjoying a long conversation he decides to propose something.

-"Hey,Deb.I was gonna ride around on my bike.Care to join me ?"  
-"Of course.But..."  
-"But what?"  
-"I'm dressed like a hobo..."He laughed and exclaimed .  
-"Well,I look like one."  
-"Yeah but that's just your style. "You respond spontaneously ,realising that it came out wrong.  
-"So I look like a hobo huh ?okay , okay I got it."  
-"No I didn't mean to...You look like what a hobo would look like,had they been starring in a big TV show."You realised that you had the same sense of humor which made it even easier for you to fall for him harder  
-"So you comin or not ?"  
-"Dont you think the paps will trash you for hanging with me ?"  
-"Fuck 'em. They ll get stuck with a camera following me around and ill be with a hot chic."You smiled and nodded affirmatively to his question. Besides, who could have said no to that ?


	3. Reality check

"Norman Reedus ,the star of the walking dead ,riding around Atlanta with mysterious brunette"  
"Has Daryl found his match ?"  
"Norman signing autographs while mysterious brunette awaits him " These were some of the headlines following your spontaneous drive with Norman.Your friends of course couldn't have enough of it.In fact they felt it was important that they framed those headlines just to be reminded of your "conquer ".The shame you felt though was nothing compared to your mother's angry phone call ,who pointed out more than once that a 23 year old has no place next to a 35 year old man.

-"Dude ,it's crazy.I can't believe you are a mysterious brunette. "Em and Nad were more than amused .You on the other hand ,had trouble dealing with all the drama.  
-"I seriously don't get it.Why is every girl called mysterious ?Like ,is it a tradition or something ?".  
-"Have you talked to him at all ?"Nad asked you.  
-"Well he texted .He's busy shooting some scenes so I don't know when he'll have free time."

-"You can pay him a visit to the set."Em's idea found Nad on board.  
-"Are you kidding ?I can't just go over ...We had one date.Or whatever that was.I dont wanna be a psycho. "They realised that you had a point .Calling would be more appropriate.  
-"It's ringing.Maybe I should leave him be."  
-"Hello?"you weren't exactly prepared.Besides ,what would you say?Hey Norman,wanna marry me and have beautiful redneck babies ?Luckily he took over and made the conversation flow easier.

-"Deb?You okay ?things are pretty crazy .Got tons of work to do."  
-"Did you see at all what circulates on the press ?"His laugh broke the severity of your question.  
-"Yeah I did.Maybe I should start calling you mysterious brunette from now on."  
-"It'd be better than hot chic."  
-"You're right.I'll find something more suitable .Just gimme some time."  
You silenced yourself for awhile thinking what you were about to say.

-"So... I better let you get back to work."  
-"No don't .I got some time.I was planning to call you after the whole day would be over but I'm glad you called now.I was thinking about you."

A broad smile is pinned on your face ,letting your friends know that things are going smoothly.  
-"Truth be told I've been thinking about you too."  
-"Wanna meet up?"  
-"I thought you were busy."  
-"I was thinking you coming over here.You'll get to meet the rest of the crew." 

The fact that Norman has the same mindset as your friends took you aback.Apparently everyone thinks it'd be a great idea.Who are you to argue ?

-"Are you sure?I don't want another tabloid calling me mysterious brunette."  
-"Tell you what.If they do that ,I'll call their sorry asses and tell them that you're mysterious Deb."  
-"So we're going with the whole mysterious thing ,huh?"  
-"Yeah ...You know i'd love it if they called me mysterious Norman.Hey gotta go .Got some walkers to kill.See you in 30?"

-"Sure.Would it be alright if I brought 2 friends ?"  
-"No problem. I'll text you the details. Bye."

A sudden wave of euphoria hit your body. You were nervous but excited at the same time.You've never felt this way before.Well,it's not like dating was your strong suit, but both Nad and Em kept reminding you that when you'll find a guy you'll like, it will be great .And from the looks of it ,Norman was that guy.

You got ready and run to the car .Em drove and put on some music.Singing along ,you turn around to look at your friends ,realising that they were indeed a blessing.Your soul mates .And who would be better to share your happiness with than your own soul mates?

Upon arrival,you couldn't believe that you were one breath away from the famous Alexandria.A security guard approached you ,asking whether you have a pass to the set or not.

-"Actually Norman Reedus invited us."  
-"Oh I know you.You're the mysterious brunette. "His response caused Nad and Em to burst into laughter .Nad couldn't even speak. She was just clapping her hands like a happy seal.Overlooking his comment,you waited for confirmation. 

-"Okay youre good to go ladies."  
-"Guys I'm freaking out.I AM FREAKING OUT." It was all too real and you couldn't face it.Your anxiety hit hard and before you knew it ,you run out of the gate ,got in a taxi and headed back home.Unfortunately, the girls were left to explain to Norman what happened .

-"Hey girls ?Good to see you.Where's Deb?" They exchanged glances and Nad said :  
-"Look she really wanted to be here.It's just that..."They didn't know if they should tell him about your anxiety.It was something that only the two of them and your family knew.Em added :  
-"She wasn't feeling well.Trust me ,she wouldn't miss it for the world."

When they described the dissapointment on his face ,you felt even worse.  
-"I get it.You don't have to explain .Well,you're here.Come on in to meet the gang."He tried to be cheerful but the girls could see he was pissed off.It didn't make any sense.Half an hour ago you were excited and good to go to meet him. 

They showed you the pictures they took with the whole cast telling you that Andrew was the funniest and prettiest ,after Norman.

-"Look ,she really wanted to meet you."Em and Nad tried to explain one last time.

-"Don't seem like it.It's fine.I just didn't think of her as a coward,you know.Sending her friends to fix her mess." Nad almost spilled out the truth ,in her effort to defend and justify your absence but Em silenced her on time.

The girls found you on the couch ,hyperventilating.With no hesitation they grabbed you and rushed you to a hospital.Norman had no idea and you wanted it that way.You didn't want him to feel sorry for you.For the first time in your life you didn't want to be defined by your condition .

-"Is she okay?"  
-"Yes.She had a minor episode but you did the right thing bringing her here.Let her rest.I'll come to check up  
on her in 2 hours."

-"Maybe we should tell him."  
-"No.We promised we wouldn't. I want to tell him too but it's her call."You woke up with your friends half asleep on some chairs.

No matter where they are or what they do,when you have a crisis they rush to your aid and though you loved them for it ,you couldn't help but feel like a burden.

Moving all the way from Greece to the States to live with your two best friends was the toughest decision you ever had to make.But it felt like you couldn't keep things together anymore.

-"Hey ,you're up."  
-"How are you feeling ?"

The girls bombarded you with questions ,wanting to make sure that you felt good and relaxed.

-"I'm okay.Thank you guys.Was...Was he upset ?"  
-"Don't worry about that now. "  
-"Was he?".  
-"If he knew ..."Nad's response was clear enough.

You picked your phone only to find 13 missed calls from Norman and a dozen of messages. He was angry and upset.He felt like you used him for your 15 minutes of fame .

You wanted to tell him ,eventually, but not at that point of your "relationship."

You had to do the best for your health.You turned off your phone ,let your family know that you were alright and focused on getting better.The doctor decided to keep you in a few days.

Morning came and found you awake ,staring at the sky through your window.Somehow you could get lost between the clouds ,be someone else for awhile.

The girls came in the room ,ready to take over their next shift.They seemed concerned ,though.

-"Guys what's wrong ?"  
-"Look we want you to be calm okay ?" You stared at them expressionless .  
-"Tell me."  
Nad took out one of those gossip magazines.You were shown being admitted to the hospital.Your anger and frustration worsened your condition .After calming down you managed to say:

-"What's wrong with these people ?Why the hell would they follow me ?"None of you could explain it.  
-"I'm suing their asses when I get out of here. "  
A nurse came in ,interrupting your converstation.  
-"You have a visitor,but I can't let 3 people in .You two must follow me outside please. "

-"It's okay guys. "You had no idea who could it be.The only thing for sure was that you were in no mood to play it social. Your head was turned to the window.

-"Hey mystery girl."Your heart rates elevated and you were suddenly short of breath.

-"Norman...What ?I'm sorry for not meeting with you. "  
He sat on one of the chairs next to you.

-"You kiddin? Why didnt you say anything .I feel like such a jerk for all those messages."

-"Don't. Its not your fault. I just...." you paused giving him the chance to speak .  
-"You dont have to explain anything to me now. Just get better okay ?"  
-"How did you find where I was ?"  
-"Well ,Andrew told me about the magazine.I found your friends numbers and called to check where you are."You broke a smile .Why would he even bother all this trouble to find you ?

-"Rest Deb.I'll be here when you wake up.Don't worry."Em and Nad walked in .

-"So we gotta go.But Norman's gonna take over the night shift so you won't be alone."

-"Don't worry girls.I got her."You fell asleep ,knowing that he'd be there by your side .


	4. Kiss Me

-"Look man ,ill be back when I can.Just shoot the other scenes first and ill try to make it."  
-"Hey sleeping beauty .Glad you're finally joining us."  
-"How long was I sleeping ?"  
-"2 months actually." 

He managed to keep a straight face only for a few seconds. He smiled and said :

-"Well ,actually,you've been asleep for the last 12 hours.How does that feel ?"

-"Refreshing.Wait ,what are you still doing here ?Aren't you supposed to be on the set ?" 

He shrugged his shoulders.If he doesn't know whether he should be on the set or not ,who does ?

-"Okay I heard you on the phone .You have to go Norman.I'm okay now. "

-"Fine.But ill get back when I'm done." 

The doctor entered the room interrupting your converstation. 

-"How are we feeling today?"  
-"Really good.I'm ready to go home."  
-"That's exactly what you'll be doing in a few minutes.I'm discharging you. " 

Norman had all kinds of questions and the doctor was more than willing to answer each and every single one of them.

-"Don't worry Mr.Reedus ,your girlfriend is alright. " He scratched his head and looked at you with a smirk. You gave out a smile and chose to say nothing. 

-"Okay change of plans. I get you home and then go to the set.Deal ?"

Truth be told ,you were really hoping he'd propose that.  
He carried your bags , and asked jokingly if you wanted to be carried as well.

-"What ,like bridal style ?Nah man ,I'm good "  
-"Never say I didn't offer ." 

Getting to the exit of the hospital ,you can feel a wave of lights hitting you.As expected ,lots of paparazzi were gathered ,taking pictures as you made your way to Norman's car. 

-"How can you deal with this everyday ?"   
-"It comes with the job I guess. I don't know. I never bother with them.Fans are pretty cool.They are always jumpy and excited and all they ask for is a pic and a hug.I mean ,how can I complain ?"

-"You really love acting ,don't you ?"

-"Yeah ,I mean it's really cool.I get to kill zombies and ride a bike and carry a crossbow. I think it's the best job in the world.I don't know what I'd be doing if not for acting. Hey you haven't told me ...What do you do ?"

-"Believe it or not ,I'm a teacher .I know ,not the coolest job in the world but I love it." 

His eyes sparkled as he looked at you.

-"Kids must love ya."

-"Why is that Mr.Reedus ?"

-"I don't know .Maybe cause you're funny and youre easy to talk to .You feel safe ,you know ?Plus you're really cute. " 

You bit your bottom lip as a nervous reaction to his words.

-"Well ,I'm sure they don't care if I'm cute or not. "

-"I know.I'm just pointing it out "

-"How come you're single Norman ?" 

-"I don't know ,I guess I haven't found someone that clicks.There are pretty girls all over the world but that's not what I'm looking for." 

-"What are you looking for ?" He paused .You made it all the way back to your place. He spoke no words.Instead ,he chose to bring his face closer to yours.

Your heartbeat fastened.He places a soft smooth kiss on your lips before entering his tongue.You engaged in what felt like the most passionate kiss for a minute or two. 

He pulled away and smiled.

-"I kinda wanted to do this from Comic con."

-"I wanted to kiss you for years so... "

As he made his way back to the car you said :

-"Hey ,wanna come over tonight ?"

-"What about your roommates? "

-"ill tell them to spend the night somewhere else. "

-"Then I'm in.See you tonight."


End file.
